That Box In Your Closet
by megamatt09
Summary: Various short stories and odds and ends from the universes of currently posted stories. Mostly DC/Harry Potter or Marvel/Harry Potter crossovers. Will be updated as I feel necessary.


**This collection of stories will be various little ideas that have come to mind that I may one day flesh out and spin out into fullblown stories. Most of them are Harry Potter crossovers with DC and Marvel, although there will be a few straight Harry Potter stories thrown in here. Most are at least 1,500 words but no more than 6,000 words. Will be updated when I feel like it. A couple may have lemons but many will not. **

**Artifact:**

There were some days where Harry Potter wondered if it was even worth it to get out of bed. That was the thought that went through his mind at least.

Five years since the demise of Lord Voldemort and he hoped that Death Eaters would be a thing of the past.

A thought like that was wishful thinking to say the very least.

_'I'm getting too old for this,' _Harry thought to himself even though he was barely over twenty years of age.

It was amazing how much had changed but yet everything stayed the same. The Ministry appeared to be cursed to run to the same level of incomptence.

He did not know how he got dragged into such a mess, all he knew was that he was hunting down the same artifact the remaining Death Eaters were after. There was a rumor that they were willing to raise their master on the five year anniversary of his defeat and cause him to put all of the undesirable elements of the world.

The artifact would naturally be in the Muggle museum.

_'Wonderful,' _Harry thought to himself as he made his way towards the front exit, although he did not detect any magical users in the area.

He beat them here.

The Ministry in their woeful ignorance dismissed the threat. All of the Death Eaters were dead, in Azkaban, or under the Imperius Curse, therefore they could not come back. It was crazy Harry Potter, talking about crazy things once again.

Yet, he was right more often than he was wrong.

The Dark Lord remained a distant memory from him but he still had the images of the war that was. The blood that spilled, the lives that were killed.

The friends he had to bury.

Although he wondered if the Wizarding World was doomed to collapse underneath its own ignorance. He wondered why he bothered sometimes.

All he needed was a nice tropical island out in the middle of nowhere to just kick back and relax. Hell, he could afford to buy himself an island or ten.

He reached the outside of the museum, there were many artifacts, some of them Greek in origin. At least that's what he recognized.

His inner Hermione would likely give him a lecture about what was Greek and what was otherwise, if he did not stifle it to focus on actual important things like staying alive in the off chance that it was a trap.

He heard footsteps.

Harry made his way into the shadows and used a few well placed spells to hide himself.

It was merely a cat.

At least for now but he let out the breath that he was holding.

Harry fixed his gaze on the shadowed figure that was before him and he felt the hairs prickle across the back of his neck.

His instincts told him that this person might be a threat.

It was not a Death Eater, although he did not remember any blonde and blue eyed Death Eaters.

Harry got a closer look at the female that may or may not have been a Death Eater. She had blue hair that flowed down her back and was tied in a ponytail. The red shirt that she wore covered her D-Cup breasts that wrapped around her snugly, and she wore a pair of jeans that wrapped around her supple backside. She looked about seventeen or eighteen years of age. She carried herself with strength.

Maybe she wasn't a Death Eater.

No she was too beautiful to be a Death Eater.

Of course that could be the sick joke of the matter.

Harry stepped out and she heard him.

The female grabbed him around the wrist and held him against the wall.

"Who are you?" she demanded with a frown on her face and Harry wondered if one of his charms failed or if she was just that good.

He'd like to believe that she was that good.

"Well, that's an interesting question..."

"You know, now's not the time to patronize me, given that I can snap you in half," the female said hotly, she had been spooked but she was trying not to show it with the tough girl act.

"Oh, well I'm sure you can...Miss..."

"You don't get my name until you give me yours!" the female offered as she held her head up into the air.

"Fine...my name's...actually I shouldn't have to tell you my name until you give me yours."

"Is that the game you're going to play, because I can turn you in for trepassing," the blonde said as she watched the young man before her.

"Couldn't you now?" Harry asked, he decided to shift his way out of the grip that she had around his wrist and caused her to yelp in surprise.

Harry was standing on the catwalk above her as he smiled.

"This is a nice view from up here," Harry commented to her as he pushed himself back against the wall and he commented with a whistle. "A very nice view."

The female shook her head and she flew up there to get Harry.

"Nice trick, you can fly, but so can I," Harry offered as he flew off and landed on the ground.

She flew down towards him but Harry flew back up.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you..."

"Awful forward, we've just barely met and I don't know your name," Harry offered in a teasing voice and he could see that he was getting underneath her skin.

The female dodged his attacks and threw her hands up.

"Okay, I concede," she offered and Harry paused.

She then pulled out a golden lasso and wrapped around Harry.

"Ha, got you!" she cheered.

"Well played," Harry told her with a smile on his face as he felt the magical lasso wrap around him. "Some kind of magic lasso to force me to tell the truth, well it's been done before but very nice."

"Just who are you?" the female asked.

"A man that you've got tied in a lasso, some might think you'd be into bondage," Harry told her as he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't understand, the stupid lasso was supposed to tell me..."

"Well maybe you should get your warranty back," Harry offered the blonde as she shook her head but there was a loud crash outside.

"What, did you hire some of your goons to come in here why you distracted me?" she asked hotly.

"No, I didn't, and they're not friends of mine, or my goons," Harry stated.

He could have goons, he could afford them.

The Death Eaters were here, well about five of them.

"Quiet, the artifact is here, the Dark Lord will rise again."

_'And there's one,' _Harry thought as he recognized the voice of Alecto Carrow, who managed to worm her way out of trouble. Given some of the atrocities that she committed, that was really a crowning achievement of the Ministry's competence.

Harry made his way out of the lasso despite it being an impossibility but Harry thrived on the impossible.

"Who are these guys?" the female wondered.

Harry enlightened her, the smile on his face very forced. "They're trouble, with a capital "T"

He decided to get their attention by knocking over a very expensive display.

"Hi, ladies!" Harry yelled as he looked at the Death Eaters.

"Its Har..."

Harry had one of the Death Eaters hanging upside down immediately, and another pinned to the wall after a series of razor spikes.

"You will p..."

The Death Eater in question was wrapped up with razor wire.

The other two Death Eaters panicked and accidentally hexed each other, knocking themselves out from the impact.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Harry offered as he looked over his shoulder. "These guys normally last about the full ninety seconds."

"You've fought them before?"

Harry raised his eyebrow and the female watched him.

"Yes, a few times, nothing spectacular though," Harry commented as he walked over and saw the ring in the glass case. "This is what they're after, wasn't it?"

"I don't know why they'd be after that piece of junk, unless they wanted to unleash some kind of zombie plague on the world," the blonde offered as she swung her arms off to her side and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the assumption that was a ring that raised the dead," Harry commented to the blonde.

"No, not really, well not entirely, actually my mother would be about better to explain about what it does, she knows about these kind of things," the woman offered as she held her hands up into the air. "You need to fix that display up so it's brand new or my mother will kill me. It's a priceless antique."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well if I made it brand new, then it wouldn't be an antique."

The female gave him a smile and a shake of the head.

"You know..."

"Yes, I do, there done, happy," Harry offered after fixing the display to be like it was before he arrived and he decided to deposit the Death Eaters in the Ministry. The Minister would not be happy but given that Harry was not happy with him, that was just as well.

"I wish I would have been able to do something," she offered.

"Well the next time I get attacked by murderous psychopaths, I'll just stand back and let you do all of the work," Harry commented as he watched her.

"Just who are you anyway?"

Harry decided that the time for games was over and he told the female in question the answer she sought. "Harry Potter, at your service."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes, that's my name, I swear on Merlin's soiled underbritches that I'm not lying," Harry offered with a winning smile.

The blonde was just going to let the Merlin's soiled underbritches line slide.

"It just sounds like something out of a children's fantasy novel," the female offered but she smiled despite herself. He did have some interesting moves and she had seen many given the line of work she was in. "Cassandra Sandsmark, but call me Cassie."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said as he grabbed her hand and offered a slight kiss on it.

Cassie felt the heat rise to her cheeks and there was a moment where Harry was gone. A note fluttered to the ground.

_'Sorry, urgent business calls, maybe we can meet up again sometime, when some nutcase wizards aren't trying to steal a magical artifact that won't bring forth the living dead.'_

The blonde demigoddess was not going to lie, she was looking forward to that perspective meeting.

**End. **


End file.
